<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shenanigans by Omi_Smith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959423">Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Smith/pseuds/Omi_Smith'>Omi_Smith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pwnyta's Peeps [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Smith/pseuds/Omi_Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories revolving around the time that Zippo, Lee, Sickle, Lt. Sparky, Boat, and Emanuel stay at the Battle Frontier for the first time.  Set in the past, so the Pokémon are a little less mature and a little more unstable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pwnyta's Peeps [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459720</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pwnyta">Pwnyta</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written: .  No beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming soon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>